Singletown Generation Mew
by IHKF
Summary: There have been many female heroes of our time.Now is time for a new hero to stand up,and become the leader of a new generation.Did she bite off more than she was barking for by coming to earth? Mainly CathyxDanny. SamxChris and more.
1. A Broken Heart Becomes a Hero! Nya!

Okay, so I felt like writing this! ^^ Just be glad you're not in the sonic community. -.- Then you might run into my stories a LOT…I know I know you guys are getting tired of my stories but I really wanted to do this! ^^

Summary: When Danny finally get's that kiss he's been waiting for, Cathy get's amazingly upset! However, when she decides to go to the park one day, she might find that fate might not always be cruel.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR MONSTER BUSTER CLUB! OKAY?!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

There have been many super heroines of our time, Wonder woman, Hawk girl, Bat girl, Cat Girl, Sailor Moon, humph (A giggle), even the power puff girls! However, now is time for a new hero to stand up, and become the leader of a new generation. Now, we all know how Cathy Smith came to earth, how she and her grandfather re-powered the Monster Buster Club, and of course, how she fell for a human boy, and partner, by the name of Danny. But, the question for this story is, did she bite off more than she was barking for by coming to earth? Cathy is finally starting to wonder this as Danny lands safely with Wendy in his arms.

Chapter 1: A Broken Heart Becomes a Hero ~Nya!

(Normal POV)

"_Like, Danny! Thank you! Thank you so much!" Danny put his hands up and smiled a very flirtatious grin. "It was noth-" The young boy was interrupted by a pair of lips painted with red lipstick crashed against his own. Sam, Chris' and Cathy's mouths dropped as Danny closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist, sinking into the kiss. "Oh my gosh, she actually kissed him!" Sam gasped. "HOLY COW!" Chris commented. Cathy just stood there, her eyes watering. Wendy pulled away and began to kiss all over Danny's face. "I'll like, see you at school, HERO!" She walked away, laughing her usual laugh. Danny stood there, sighing happily. Then, he started to dance around saying: "Who's the Danny? I'M THE DAN-NAY!" Sam and Chris re-gained their composure as soon as Danny broke out in dance. The two turned to each other and smiled. They didn't notice, though, that Cathy had her head to the floor, holding back tears. "Guys?" She asked her voice hoarse. The two turned to her. "Yes, Cathy?" Sam asked. Cathy turned around. "I'm…going for a walk…" With that, the blond turned and started to walk off to the park._

Now, Cathy was standing in the park, thinking over what had happened. _Danny…he loves Wendy, why not me? _The girl looked into the blue pond, seeing her reflection. She reached up and pulled up her hair into a ponytail. Sighing, she let it go. "What's the use? He's never going to see me that way." It was true; the young girl was in love with the brunette you saw only seconds ago. He was a 'Mr. Popular,' an 'I break the rules' type of guy. Wendy was a 'Ms. Popular' a 'Prom Queen.' It was the modern version of 'Grease.' She knew she couldn't compete with that!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A green haired boy with blue eyes stood against the door-way. "Is it almost ready?" He asked. "Koomaji…you're so impatient." A brown-haired boy with hazel eyes turned towards his friend. He had his hair in a pony-tail. "Karou…shut up." The green haired boy hissed, glaring at his friend. "Okay, okay, FINE!" Karou turned towards the computer and started to type several things in. "We're ready!" He declared, turning back to his green-haired companion. "Start up the-WHOA!" Koomaji tripped over some spare wires and fell. The green haired boy got up, rubbing the front of his head. "Ow…what I hit?" He gasped in horror as he realized, he switched the cat setting to the human setting. "Awwww…sh-" The machine started to rumble, causing an earthquake to take place. "OH NO!" Karou said, getting up from his chair. "GAH!" That was a mistake; he fell to the ground as soon as he got up. "GET UNDER COVER!" The two crawled over to two separate tables, covering their heads. Koomaji cringed. He was repeating his Dad's mistake.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cathy gasped as the ground underneath her began to shake. The blond shot up from her seat against the water fountain and started to look all around, covering her head. "AH! WHAT'S GOING ON?! _I have to contact the others…_ Cathy pulled out her wrist and was about to press to code red button when she was almost knocked off her feet. "AH!" She caught herself before she could fall. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a cat start to glow. "What is that?" She asked herself. She suddenly found the ground beneath her start to glow. "WHA!" A few seconds later, she was surrounded by a bunch of pink lights. "Wha-what's going on?" She asked herself. Suddenly, pink mist clouded in one spot and a cat appeared in its place. "Huh? An earth cat? What's it doing here?" Cathy leaned down and called the black cat over. "Don't be scared." The cat made no noise as it walked towards to blond. Cathy smiled and picked up the proud cat. "You're so cute…" The girl gasped as the innocent cat leaped into her chest. "What the?! What's happening?! GUYS! ANYBODY! HELP!"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The MBC arrived on the scene, looking all around. "Where's Cathy?" Sam asked, worry evident in her voice. "CATHY!!!" Danny had turned and spotted the blond on the ground, knocked out. The MBC ran up to their knocked out friend. "Cathy! CATHY!" Danny bent down besides the girl and started to shake her. "Ow…what…happened?" Cathy asked, slowly opening her eyes. She turned her head and saw Danny sitting there with a smile on his face. "You okay, Cath?" The girl blushed as she shot up. "Y-Yeah! I'm fine! What happened?" "You tell us!" Chris said. "We don't know." Sam answered. "We got an alien signal and we raced here because we knew you took a walk here." "Oh…well, I can't remember a thing! It was like this was a…a dream…" She said, clutching her head. "Well, let's get back to school. Mr. Fusster's gonna' have a fit if we're not there for class!" Danny reached a hand out to his blond friend, offering to help her up. Blushing, the girl accepted and took his hand, being pulled up. That's when Cathy noticed…Wendy was there too.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Koomaji got up from under the table. Without a doubt, that ray had hit 5 girls. "(D word) it…I'm repeating my father's mistakes…" He hissed. "Now now, Koomaji, language." Karou nagged, coming out from under his table as well. "You don't understand!" Koomaji hit his fist onto a table, causing a crack to appear at the moment of it. "I don't want to be ANYTHING like my father…NEVER!" He hissed. Karou looked sympathetically at the blue-eyed boy. "You're father didn't leave because he didn't love you or your mother anymore, he left to help MY dad. Koomaji…your father's a great man. He loves you! And like my dad will return for my mom and me, he will return for you and your mother." "Please." Koomaji scoffed. "Lettuce was an idiot for marrying my father. I hate them both." He spat. "Koomaji…no child could ever hate their parents…no matter how much they want to, you love both of them dearly and you know it." "No! NO I DON'T! My dad's a terrible man…my mom's an idiot. I do! I hate them both!" "Are those really YOUR words…or somebody else's?" Karou answered. Koomaji glared at him and turned away. "Come. We need to find who that laser hit." The green-haired boy walked towards the lab, basement, once again. Koomaji smiled as he watched the boy walk away. He smiled and walked after the boy.

"Who did it hit?" Koomaji asked, leaning against the wall again. "Do you really want to do that and risk hitting more girls with the laser?" Karou asked, referencing to his against the wall leaning. Koomaji's eyes widened as he quickly straightened up. "Thought so…" Karou turned back to the computer. "Well, so far we can on identify the leader, the last girl we hit." Koomaji raised an eyebrow and walked over, leaning against the computer hesitantly. "Who is she?"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sam walked over to the asleep Cathy. The bell had ringed. "Cathy? Cathy wake up!" Sam said, shaking her friend. Danny, Chris, and Wendy walked over to the two. Cathy stretched out on the desk. She brawled her hands into fists and started to rub all over her face. "I dreamt of fish…" The four of them raised an eyebrow at each other. "Okay…well if you dreamt of fish, the cafeteria's serving it for lunch tomorrow!" Cathy's eyes widened. "What am I DOING?!" She asked herself, pulling her hands away from her face. "Umm, being a cat." Sam said hesitantly. That struck Cathy somewhere in her head. Was that dream, not a real dream? "Well, I'm going for a walk again. There's something I need to figure out ~Nya!" Cathy's eyes widened even bigger. "Did I just say ~Nya? NYA! NYA! NYA! NYAAAAAA!!!! I'LL SEE YOU GUYS LATER ~NYA!" The blond turned on her heel and ran off as fast as she possibly could. The MBC all looked at each other strangely as they watched their friend run off.

"Like, what's her problem? She's acting like a like, FREAK!" Wendy said critically raising an eyebrow. "Uhhhh, she IS an alien, you know." Danny said. They had explained the 'MBC' and 'secret organization' concept to Wendy earlier that morning. "Yeah, I like, know that I'm just like, SAYING that she dosen't usually like, act like that, does she?" Wendy answered, turning to her boyfriend. Danny gained a confused look and tapped his chin with one of his fingers. "You're right Wendy! Cathy usually DOSEN'T act like that!" Sam said in a questioning tone. "Nor has she ever said '~Nya!'" Chris said, quoting the 'Nya.' "I wonder what's up with her." Danny said looking towards the door Cathy had ran out of. The MBC turned towards the door as well.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cathy ran down the empty park streets. _What is wrong with me? What am I saying ~NYA! WAIT! I'M EVEN SAYING THAT IN MY THOUGHTS?! WHAT DID THAT CAT DO TO ME?!_ Catherine's run paced to a jog, to a walk, and then she stopped completely. "Huh, I feel like something's here with me…" Cathy gasped as she saw something move out of the corner of her eye. The blond turned around to see a giant tail heading straight for her. She covered her eyes as she braced for impact, however, it did not come. She opened her eyes to see she was up on a pair of stairs. "Huh?" She looked up to see a green-haired boy. "WHO-WHO ARE YOU?!" She asked, backing up from the boy. "My name is Koomaji. Tell me, are you Cathy Smith?" "Y-YES! WHY?!" Koomaji turned and pointed towards the alien that had swung one of it's giant tails at her. "Then it's your new job to destroy that thing." "WHAT?! I KNOW THAT!" "Not how you usually do though." "THEN HOW?!" The alien swung another one of it six tails at her. Koomaji picked her up once again and landed on the ground behind the alien. "You know, for somebody so beautiful, you're really dumb." "WHAT?!"

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed your body doing any strange things?"

"What?"

Cathy gasped. He met her acting like a cat! "How did you know about that?"

"Cause' I'm the one that made it happen."

"WHAT?! YOU DID THIS TO ME?!"

"By accident, okay? Sheesh. Tough crowd."

The boy turned back to her. "Anyways, it's up to you to find your new abilities to defeat this thing! Which, ironically, is not attacking us while we're having this conversation." "Well it's stupid, it's not rude." Cathy stated. However, this angered the alien, and it swung one of it's giant tails at them again. Koomaji once again picked up the Rhapsodian and carried her to the other pair of stairs. "Whoops, spoke too soon." He hissed. The boy turned back to Cathy and picked her up, throwing her off the stairs. "AH!" She looked back to the boy. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" She glared. "Cathy Smith, you are the next protector of the world!" The boy took out an oval shaped pendent and threw it at her. "You are the NEW Mew Mew Ichigo!" Cathy grasped the pendent as it flew towards her. "Mew…Ichigo?" Cathy could feel a warm energy flowing over her, the same one that had happened when she had that dream. _It wasn't…a dream?_ The pendent started to glow as Cathy closed her eyes to take in the warm energy. "MEW MEW STRAWBERRY TWO! METAMORPHOSE!"

A few seconds later, Cathy stood her ground, wearing a short, pink dress with dark dark pink outlines, boots the same color as the outline of the dress, a pink garter-belt the same color as the dress with the dark pink outlines, and most of all, she had cat ears and a tail! "What-WHAT IS THIS?!~NYA?!" (Here is a picture of the dress. Just vision Cathy in it, kay? .com/image/mew%20ichigo/Lil_Neko_Kikki/Mew%?o=50 that's the link, PLEASE LOOK AT IT!)

Cathy started to freak out as she took a look at her body. "~NYA! ~NYA! ~NYYYYYAAAAA!!!!" The alien looked at her and started to hiss. Cathy gulped as her tail started to glow and a bell appeared before her. Cathy grabbed it and looked at it for a few seconds. She turned to Koomaji with a 'are you serious?' face. He just sighed and gave her a sign with his hands that said 'go on!' Cathy sighed and turned back to the alien, who was about to hit her with it's tail. Cathy quickly did a flip over the alien and landed in a tree. "We defend the world, to serve you, ~NYA!" She ended with a wink. Koomaji gasped as Cathy flew into the air, grasping the bell. "RIBBON! STRAWBERRY TWO! CHECK!" A light came out of the bell and hit the alien. With a giant THUD, the alien fell to the ground, reverting to a little light ball which disappeared.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Wait, so I'm merged with a wild cat and I'm the second person to be mew Ichigo and I have to find four other mews?" Koomaji and Karou looked at each other then looked back at her, shaking their heads yes. "~NYA!" "But that's not all!" Karou said happily. "Go get dressed in this." He handed her a box. "Well, okay?" Cathy walked off into the bathroom. A few seconds later, she came out in the café uniform. (Link time! ^^ Please copy and paste to the link box to see the outfit!

.com/image/ichigo%?o=18

Once again, please vision CATHY in the uniform! Thank you! ^^)

"This is very…em, short." Cathy complained looking at herself. "Nonsense! You look marvelous!" Karou cheered. Cathy stared blankly at him the raised an eyebrow. "Right, so wait, why am I in this?" She asked, worry clouding her voice. "Because, the café is our base. Therefore, we have to have workers. And who better then the people already working to save the world?" Cathy's jaw dropped. "NO WAY! I ALREADY HAVE TO FOCUS ON SCHOOL AND WHAT ABOUT THE MBC?!" She yelled, knowing they knew she was a member and an alien. "Well, you tell them you have a job now." Koomaji stated blankly, leaning back in his chair. "WHAT?! NO! I CAN'T DO THAT!" Karou grabbed her hand and kissed it. "don't stress, my dear, everything will work out perfectly." Koomaji turned in his chair and look at his friend. "Well, I guess the apple dosen't fall too far from the tree." He hissed.

"Wait…so I have to balance everything on one plate?" Cathy asked. "If by that you mean juggling the MBC, your school, the café, and the mew mews, then yeah." "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cathy walked home silently, watching the ground. What was she going to do? She couldn't just go up to her friends and say 'Hey guys! Guess what? I've just been turned into a cat freak and I can't be on the MBC anymore because I have to save the world with those exact powers!' To think of it, they would probably tell her to have a brain scan…that…would not be good. She sighed. "What cha' so down about, kitten?" "Huh?" Cathy started to look all around. Next thing she knew, a dark figure was stealing her first kiss! "WAH!" Cathy fell backwards and landed on her butt. "Wha-WHO ARE YOU?!" She hissed. The figure licked his lips. "The name's Lisshu. Call me Lish." With that, the alien disappeared, leaving Cathy to sit there, grasping her lips. _Lisshu?...What exactly is going on here? What is happening to me?_

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Cathy's POV) NEXT TIME ON SINGLETOWN GENERATION MEW: I can't believe I'm a mew mew! Not only that, but HOW DARE LISSHU STEAL MY FIRST KISS! I was saving it for Danny, but wait! Oh what now? I've found the second mew mew? Now the third? Oh ~NYA! What's a girl to do?! Find out next time in: "The Ballerina and the Fish; My New Teammates! ~Nya!"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Well, that's all for now! ^^ I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT HAPPENED IN THIS! IT ALL HAPPENED IN 'TOKYO MEW MEW!' Anywho, please tell me if I should keep this up. If it's not good and you guys don't like the idea, I'll take it down and won't continue it. If it's good I'll keep it up and continue it! ^^ Thank you! PLEASE R&R!


	2. The Ballerina and The Fish Nya!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR MONSTER BUSTER CLUB! NOR DO I OWN ANY TRANSFORMATIONS OR LINES! (Ex. We will defend earth to serve you! ~Nya!) OKAY?!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

There have been many super heroines of our time, Wonder woman, Hawk girl, Bat girl, Cat Girl, Sailor Moon, humph (A giggle), even the power puff girls! However, now is time for a new hero to stand up, and become the leader of a new generation. Now, we all know how Cathy Smith came to earth, how she and her grandfather re-powered the Monster Buster Club, and of course, how she fell for a human boy, and partner, by the name of Danny. But, the question for this story is, did she bite off more than she was barking for by coming to earth?

Chapter 2: The Ballerina and the Fish; My New Teammates ~Nya!

Cathy walked to school slowly. _I couldn't get to sleep last night…I'm so confused! _The young cat member felt as though she had way too much on her plate. First, she finds out Danny might not have an interest in her, second, she finds out she's a mew mew sworn to protect the earth, third, she has to work at a café, and then of course came fourth. SHE GOT KISSED! Cathy stopped her walk as she heard soft barks emerging from somewhere behind her. The blond turned around to see a dog running towards her. "WOOF! WOOF!" "WHOA!" The animal hopped onto her, licking her face. It was a small dog, one you could carry in a big purse or something. "Whoa-hahahahaha-where's your-hee hee- owner? HAHAHAHAHA!" "That would be me." The dog jumped off of her as Cathy looked up to see a rich girl standing there in her school uniform. She had short, sky blue hair tied in a ponytail and the ribbon was yellow. Her uniform was the same color as her hair and at the top had a yellow string, parting the two separate pieces of her top. Cathy just stood there and looked at the girl. The blue haired beauty glared when Cathy did not say a thing. "Millie, return." The dog barked and ran back up to its owner. "Oh Millie! You've been messing with commoners again. You'll need to be bathed." "Umm, I'm sorry she just came up!" "I understand. Millie has done as such before. Here." The girl took out a cloth and handed it to the blond. "Wipe off with this. Oh, and you can keep it." "Th-Thanks." Cathy said, accepting the soft article of cloth.

The blond rubbed it against her cheek. "Wow! This is really soft!" "Well I DO only get the best. What's your name?" "Um, Cathy. Cathy Smith. What about you?" "Mareucia Manes. I trust you'll come visit?" Cathy smiled. "Of course! Thank you!" Cathy smiled happily. Mareucia nodded and picked up her dog. "Come Millie. We shall not chat with street urchins any longer." Cathy gasped as the girl walked by her, walking towards her school. Cathy twitched. "Street…urchin?" _She seemed like such a nice girl before that! _Cathy looked down at her watch. "CRAP! I'VE GOTTA' GET TO CLASS!" The girl hastily turned a corner, running into a slightly taller girl then her. "Ow…" Cathy said, rubbing her butt. "Oh my goodness! Please forgive me!" A young girl with short, dark green hair stood before her. She had her hair in ponytails, tied with two light green ribbons. Her skirt was a layered sailor skirt and her shirt was a sailor shirt the same color as the skirt. She must have been in private school. "I'm so so SO sorry!" She said, offering a hand to help Cathy up. "No no no, it's MY fault! I've been running into people all morning!" Cathy said, accepting the hand. "V-Very well then. Please forgive me miss?"

"Cathy. Cathy Smith. I like to be shaken, not stirred." Cathy joked. The girl laughed. "Well, please forgive me Miss Smith."

"Please just call me Cathy."

"Oh, sorry Cathy. Um, my name is Lily. It's wonderful to meet you! Maybe we could chat some time, say, over tea?"

"I would love that!" Cathy cheered.

Lily nodded. "Well then, I better be getting to class. Goodbye!"

With that, the girl ran off. Cathy watched as the girl hastily turned the corner. "Lily, huh?" Cathy cringed as she heard a crash. Lily had run into someone else. Poor girl. Cathy gasped. "WHAT AM I THINKING?! I BETTER BE GOING TOO!" The girl turned and ran as fast as she could to school which now was pretty fast because of her cat reflexes.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cathy sighed as she sat down in class. "And she's safe…" She whispered. The girl sunk her head into her arms and fell asleep. "Don't tell me you're sleeping AGAIN?!" "NYA!!!" Cathy woke up and fell back into her chair to see the MBC standing above her. "G-Guys! Hi…" She said slowly. "Cathy, there was an alien alarm last night. Where were you?" "Huh?" Cathy asked. Oh no! She must have been fighting the alien! "Cathy, how do you expect us to work as a team when somebody dosen't show up?" "I was…busy…with something important." Cathy said hesitantly, looking away. "Cathy, whatever it was I'm sure it didn't mean a thing compared to the mission." "Well, actually-" "No buts' Cathy!" Danny interrupted. The blond gasped. "Danny's right Cathy! You need to stick as part of our team! At the moment, Wendy's been a better member then you at the moment and she JUST JOINED!" Sam hissed. Cathy's eyes widened. Wendy…joined the MBC? _How could life get any worse?_ Just then, their v-coms started to beep. _Oh…that's how._ Cathy thought bitterly as she sighed.

"Come on guys! Let's bust em'!" Cathy gulped as she quickly attempted to slide away. "And where would you be going?" Chris asked as he caught her from the corner of his eye. Cathy gasped as the MBC turned to her. "Uhhhh, nowhere! Just, um, you know! I'll be right back!" The girl ran out from the classroom before anybody could respond. Cathy slid against a wall. "I'm so sorry you guys…" She said in a melancholy voice. The girl took out her power pendent. "MEW MEW STRAWBERRY! METAMORPHOSE!"

(A/N: Hey Guys, I noticed that the link didn't come out correctly so here it is again.

Mew Mew:

.com/image/mew%20ichigo/Lil_Neko_Kikki/Mew%?o=49

Café:

.com/image/mew%20ichigo/MewMewCupcake/Mew%?o=7

Thank you! Please copy and paste the links BTW!)

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cathy jumped from tree to tree. "Dang it. How am I supposed to know where this alien is?" The girl stopped as she felt something sneak up behind her. She quickly turned around to see Koomaji leaning against the tree. "AH! Koomaji! You scared me ya jerk!" The cat girl hissed. "Said the fray cat!" He mocked. "Hey! Watch it buddy! This fray cat saves people on a day-to-day basis!" "You've only been a mew mew for a day!"

"So?"

Koomaji looked at the girl dumbfounded and sighed. "Listen, here's a new gizmo that my Dad made up. Me and Karou just improved it." He threw a pink ball onto the ground which exploded into a blue fluff ball creature. "Mini! Mini!" "Yeah…it was SUPPOSED to be pink but I spelt my kool-aid into the concoction so…yeah." Cathy just stared at the blue puff ball.

"What IS that thing? A powder puff?"

"No. It's a blue thingy thing without feelings."

The blue puff ball turned to Koomaji with a sad look on its face.

"Mini has feelings! Mini has feelings!"

"And it speaks in third person."

Cathy gasped and hugged the blue puff ball. "HEY! Don't be mean! It's CUTE and HUGGABLE and SOCIABLE! Unlike SOMEBODY I know!" She hissed, glaring at him. "Yeah yeah whatever. His name's mini blue." "AW! HOW CUTE!" "FINALLY! SOMEBODY CARES ABOUT MINI'S FEELINGS!" Mini Blue complained. Cathy raised an eyebrow and looked at Koomaji. "Why does it speak in third person?" "It's a defect of the blueness." Suddenly Mini Blue started to randomly sing.

"I'M A BLUE CREATURE! CUTE LITTLE CREATURE! I'M A BLUE CUTIE, FLUFFY-BALL-OF-JOY!"

"Oh, yeah. And when there's an alien nearby it'll spontaneously break out in song."

Cathy cringed and twitched. "Oh…lucky me."

"LOOK OUT! MINI SAYS LOOK OUT!"

Cathy and Koomaji gasped as an alien's claw came crashing down onto the branch they were on. "AH!" The three of them hit the ground, landing on their sides. "Ouch…Koomaji! Are you okay?" Koomaji looked up. "Y-Yeah…I'm fine. TAKE DOWN THAT ALIEN!" Cathy turned to the alien and got in a position. "We will defend the earth, to serve you! ~NYA!" The cat gasped as she looked up, and saw the alien had two girls in his hands. "MAREUCIA! LILY!" Cathy hissed. "You know those girls?" Koomaji asked, standing up on his own two feet. "Yes! I don't know why he has THEM though!" She said, turning back to the alien. Mareucia woke up and looked at the giant alien dog. She gasped. "MILLIE! PLEASE DON'T EAT MOMMY!" Cathy gasped as the alien threw Mareucia at her. Cathy caught her by her arms. "That's Millie?"

"What the? Who are you?"

"It's me! Cathy!"

"WHAT?! YOU'RE A CAT GIRL?!" She asked, shocked. The blue haired girl reached up and started to tug on Cathy's ears. "OW! YES! PLEASE LET GO!" Cathy hissed. "I have to save Lily!" Just then, the alien dog threw the apologetic girl over towards them. "LILY!" Cathy and Mareucia teamed up to catch the fallen girl. Lily, thank goodness, was still knocked out. "She should be okay. We'll just leave her here until the fights over." Cathy said, laying the girl down. "Ow…something's really bothering my back!" Mareucia said, reaching for her back. Cathy gasped as she saw that her dress was torn and that there was a mark on her back. "Mareucia! You're like me!"

"Excuse me? I'm not a freak cat girl!"

"I don't think you're a cat! I think you're a…BIRD!"

"NO WAY!"

"New mew. New mew." Mini Blue spit out a pendent. "Okay, EWWWW! I'M NOT TOUCHING THAT!" Cathy and Mareucia put their hands to their mouths as if they were keeping back barf.

"TAKE THE STUPID PENDENT JERK!" Mini Blue hissed angrily. Scared, Mareucia took the pendent. "Okay okay you scary blue thingy!" "Yeah, that's what we call him too." Koomaji said, picking up Lily. "Well I'm still not going to use it!" She hissed, throwing it on the ground. "You know, I've got to wonder if the alien's not rude, or just too stupid to attack us while we're distracted." Cathy said, turning back to the alien. "HEY! DON'T YOU CALL MILLIE STUPID!" Mareucia hissed. The alien brought its paw up and got ready to strike. Mareucia gasped and grasped the pendent. "PLEASE SAVE ME!!!!!!!!!" The pendent started to glow as Mareucia grasped it. "Mew Mew Mint two! METAMORPHOSE!" A few seconds short, Mareucia was dressed in a short, blue dress, short blue boots, gloves, a garter belt, and she had blue wings and a tail.

(Link time again! XD Here is her uniforms

Mew Mew:

.com/image/mew%20mint/MewMewCupcake/Mew%?o=7

Café:

.com/image/mew%20mint/MewMewCupcake/Mew%?o=4

Once again, please open up a new tab and look at the uniforms and picture said character in the clothes. Thank you.)

"MINTO! ARROW!" The girl flew into the air. "AW YEAH!" Cathy cheered. She found her second member! "RIBBON! MINTO TWO! ECHO!!!" She screeched as the arrow hit the alien. This still did not knock him down, however. The alien simply weakened as it stroked its paw towards Mareucia. "MEW MINT!" Cathy gasped. "RIBBON LETTUCE TWO! RUSH!" An amazing amount of water hit the alien's paw, sending him backwards.

The two turned to see Lily had woken up and transformed. She was in a tight green outfit that the original mew Lettuce wore and had the garter belt, and the long strip things as well.

(More link time! XD

Mew Mew:

.com/image/mew%20lettuce/chibichibi__?o=26

Café:

.com/image/mew%20lettuce/MewMewCupcake/Mew%?o=5

Please vision Lily in that once you've seen them both. Thank you! ^^)

"LILY! YOU'RE…" Cathy gasped. "She's the third of us!" Mareucia said, gasping as well. Koomaji's jaw dropped. His mom…WORE THAT?! Lily shook her head. "Yes…and I'm ready to help!" All three of them nodded at each other as the alien roared. "STRAWBERRY BELL!" Cathy flew up into the sky. "RIBBON! STRAWBERRY! CHECK!" The attack hit the alien dog right in the kisser. The alien inside the dog flew out, revealing a very happy little puppy. Mini Blue flew over and devoured the alien bloop thing. "Threat…eliminated! Threat…eliminated!" The three mews turned to each other and smiled.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Awwww! You girls look so cute!" Cathy cheered. Lily and Mareucia looked at each other and smiled. They were all in their café uniforms. "So, we're a team now?" Lily asked happily. "Yes. You are." Koomaji stated blankly. "YAY!" They all teamed up, giving each other high fives. "And you get to work here! ^^" Karou added.

Cricket…cricket…cricket…

"…for $30 an hour." He added on to that.

"YAY!!!!!"

"And you have to keep it a secret." Koomaji added to his friend.

All three girls looked at each other and shrugged, talking amongst themselves. "Okay, now get working. The café will be open in an hour." Koomaji said, walking away. "I better go help him." Karou said, following his best friend. Mareucia, Lily, and Cathy all smiled at each other. They could tell this was going to be a fun adventure.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Mareucia's POV) NEXT TIME ON SINGLETOWN GENERATION MEWS: Okay, now that me and Lily are mews, we have to find the last two. However, that's gonna' be awful hard when Lily won't stop getting caught up in stupid things like crushes… (Cathy in the BG: HEY! LEAVE TRUE LOVE ALONE!) I roll my eyes at you Catherine. To make matters worse, there's an alien on the loose named Lisshu! What does he want and how bad does he want it? (Koomaji in the BG: You know, that sounded completely wrong…) SHUT UP! Next Time! "The Girl Who Fell in Love; Tragic Tail of the Shy" Aw…do I really have to say this? (Cathy in the BG: YES!) FINE!... "~Nya!" THERE! YA HAPPY NOW?!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

There, I'm done! ^^ It turns out people liked it so I'm continuing it! ^^ I hope you all don't mind and I hope you guys liked it! Please R&R!


	3. New Author's Note

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR MONSTER BUSTER CLUB! NOR DO I OWN ANY TRANSFORMATIONS OR LINES! (Ex. We will defend earth to serve you! ~Nya!) OKAY?!

Dang it! It still didn't work! I'm sorry! Just bare with me on this! Umm…let me try these links…

Mew Ichigo (Vision Cathy):

.com/image/mew%20ichigo/Inu_Yasha_Kagome/Mew%20Mew%?o=159

Mew Mint (Vision Mareucia):

.com/image/mew%?o=40

Mew Lettuce (Vision Lily):

.com/image/mew%?o=163

Mew Ichigo (Vision Cathy)

.

Mew Lettuce (Vision Lily):

.com/tokyopop_3/lettuce%

Mew Mint (Vision Mareucia):

.

Please forgive me if these don't work! I know I'm taking up reading space but if you want to see how Cathy looks in mew form or Lily or Mareucia then please copy and paste the links or click them or whatever it is they appear as!


	4. The Girl Who Fell in Love Nya!

Well, my computer was being mean and now every single thing I've ever had on my computer is gone gone gone. My movie maker, my videos, and yes, the fanfiction. So please do not be upset with me that I have not updated in a while. Thank you all for reviweing!

And P.S: The links never worked out, so in YT, please type in Mew Mew Ichigo, Metamorphosis. And the same thing again once your done watching that transformation (that'll be Cathy's mew form) please write in the same thing except Mew Mew Mint (Mareucia) and/or Mew Mew Lettuce (Lily) where Mew Mew Ichigo was. Thank you! ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own the MBC, or anything from Tokyo Mew Mew, like quotes or the outfits and names!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

There have been many super heroines of our time, Wonder woman, Hawk girl, Bat girl, Cat Girl, Sailor Moon, humph, even the power puff girls! However, now is time for a new hero to stand up, and become the leader of a new generation. Now, we all know how Cathy Smith came to earth, how she and her grandfather re-powered the Monster Buster Club, and of course, how she fell for a human boy, and partner, by the name of Danny. But, the question for this story is, did she bite off more than she was barking for by coming to earth?

Chapter 3: The Girl Who Fell in Love; Tragic Tail of the Shy ~Nya!

"Oh Nyaaaaa! Welcome to cafe mew mew! Please take a seat and i'll be right with you!" Cathy said cheerfuly. "Oh Cathy!" Mareucia called. Cathy ran right over to the blue bird. "Yes, Mareucia?" She asked cheerfuly still. "That table's a mess and me and Lily are offely busy, could you clean it for us?"

"Yes mam!"

Cathy ran to that table and started to clean it.

"Now there's that table who's been waiting for ice cream cake for an hour now!"

"Right on it!"

Cathy ran to that table.

"Oh dear, now that table has been waiting 30 minuets for an apple pie!"

"Sure thing!"

Cathy ran over to that table.

"Now, it's time for a rest."

Mareucia took a hold of a pitcher filled with punch and poured it into a cup. The bird brought it to her glossy lips and took a sip of it. "WHAT THE?! YOU'RE JUST GOING TO SIT THERE AND DRINK PUNCH WHILE I'M DOING ALL THE WORK?!" Cathy screeched, outraged. Marecuia turned to her with a calm look upon her features. The girl pulled the cup away from her lips and set it onto the marble table. "Now now, punch testing is work."

"HOW?!"

"I'm making sure that we don't have too much punch and that it's not too sugary."

"AH! YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Said the little street urchin."

"GAH!"

Lily walked by, plates covering her waist up. "Um, could someone please help me? Pretty please? WAH!" The poor girl tripped over Cathy's shoe. "Ouch...ies..." The shy girl mumbled as she gently was helped off the floor by an symaphetic Cathy. "Lily, you've got to move slower. Take a few dishes at a time!" Cathy said incourigainly. "N-No! I must meet him on time! He must not be upset with me!" The girl picked up all of the broken plates and threw them in the garbage, every step she took being a run. "Huh?" Marecuia had gone back to drinking her punch quietly. Cathy walked up to Lily, who had her back turned to her, washing the dishes. "Lily, do you have a boyfriend you want to meet up with?" Lily gasped and droped the plate she held. Koomaji's ears perked up as he walked by the kitchen. The young boy stopped and stood by the door, listening to the girls. "D-Do'nt be silly! He's not my boyfriend he's just a really cute guy and-" "So there IS a boy." Cathy said knowingly. Lily gasped and turned away. "M-Maybe." She turned back to the blond girl, putting a finger to her mouth as if to say 'shhhhh.' "Yes, there is. But you must keep this a secret, just between you and me, OKAY?" Lily asked slowly. Cathy smiled and closed her pinkie finger onto Lily's. "A mew mew's promise, Lily!" She said confidently. Koomaji grimiced and turned away. He would have to become much stricter on these mews...

"GRANDPA!!! I'M HOME!" Cathy called. When the girl recived no answer, she walked into the kitchen. There was a green note on the fridge with black writing on it. One of Cathy's eyebrows went up as she grabbed the note. It read:

"Dear Cathy, I am out on a hike with Ms. Rawlins.. Please take good care until I get home.

Grandpa."

Cathy smiled softly down at the letter. The blond placed it back onto the fridge and went up to her room.

A few minuets later, the rhapsodian was in a dark pink nightgown as she lied down on the bed. _So comfy, especially after all that hard work today..._The girl layed supine on her back. Her eyes blinked slowly as she watched the sealing. _Speaking of work, I wonder who it is that Lily likes..._A few more blinks occured before her blue eyes shut and she turned onto her side. _Oh well...I'll probably find out in due time if I do find out at all, but at the moment, I need to rest. _The girl fell asleep silently, not a sound in the house besides the sound of light breathing.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lily sat in the libary, a hand onto her chin. She had been waiting for him for about an hour now and he hadn't showed up. The girl huffed. Oh no. She was loosing patience. She had to wait for him. Just wait a little while longer. Lily waited.

First two minuets.

Then 10 minuets.

Then 10 more minuets.

And then another half an hour had passed.

A sigh released itself from the poor girl's lips as she leaned on the table for support, getting up from the seat. Saddened, the young girl started to slowly walk away from the table. Her feet scruffed against the ground as she walked slowly towards the door, her head looking towards the ground. "I'm such an idiot, I should have known better-" The girl was interupted by running into a warm body. "I'm...I'm so sorry sir I-" The shy, sad girl said on the verge of tears, looked up towards the person she had ran into. She gasped. A boy looked down at her, his intelligent blue eyes blinking. "Lily, where are you going?" He asked. More tears started to well up in her eyes but she wiped them away. "I...I thought you wouldn't show, Dylan." She said slowly. "Why is that?" He asked her. "I just...I..." Lily was interupted as a wall was crashed. "Huh?" "WHOA! STAY BACK!" Dylan hopped in front of Lily as a piece of stone came hurdling towards them. "RIBBON! MINTO! ECHO!" An arrow shot towards the giant piece of stone and it crashed into a million pieces. "Huh?" Lily and Dylan gasped as Mew Mint landed in front of them. "You two have gotta' get outta' here!" Mew Mint said, winking at Lily. Lily gasped and got the idea.

Dylan was about to respond when they all heard a girl scream. "PATRICEA!" Dylan screeched. There, under a rock was a raven haired girl that was the same age as Lily and Dylan. Lily gasped as the boy ran by her side. "Patricea...please...no..." He whispered to the girl. Lily's eyes started to water. A boy's soft lips pressed against a girl's. Tears started to fall freely from Lily's eyes. The boy of her dreams was kissing another girl! "Lily!" "Huh?" The girl blinked sadly as she turned towards her friend. "Suit up. We've got a Chimera on our hands!" Mew Mint said softly, knowing what her new friend was going through. Lily gasped and noddded as she took out her pendent. "MEW MEW LETTUCE! METAMORPHOSE!" The outline of her body shined as her transformation was completed. "Mew Mint, you go get Cathy and Il'l take care of these guys." Mew Mint gasped. "Are you...sure, Mew Lettuce?" "LETTUCE CASTENETS!" The green haired girl turned to her. "Very." She clarified. Mew Mint nodded as she raced off in Cathy's direction. The second Mew Lettuce turned to the Chimera. "How dare you hurt an innocent couple. I WILL NOT FORGIVE YOU!" The girl got her castenets ready and jumped backwards. "RIBBON LETTUCE! RUSH!" The amazing amount of water hit the Chimera.

This angered them. The Chimera attacked as well as it sent little bolts of energy towards Mew Lettuce. The girl grasped her chest in pain and nearly fell backwards, but she caught herself. "I will not...be taken down so easily any longer..." She hissed under her breath. The mew readied her castenets once again, jumping backwards. "RIBBON LETTUCE! RUSH!" The water was thrown head to head with a bolt of energy. Mew Lettuce focused her energy and stepped forward, not willing to lose.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cathy's eyes shot open as she heard a knock at her door. The girl sighed and slowly slumped to the door. Reaching for the handle, she closed her eyes again and started to speak. "For the last time, Karou. I do not want to order cake for life no matter how much of a raise you-" Cathy stopped herself when she realized it was not Karou. Instead. It was the MBC. She stood there, her jaw dropped and a cracked sound was coming from her throat. The MBC just stood there, staring at her. Until Cathy finally gained her composure, that is. "WAH! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE ~NYA?!" She gasped. They glared at her. "Cathy...we just got a red alert from the public libary. We need your help."

"You...don't...say...?" Cathy said, cringing. "CATHY-SAMA!!!!!" The MBC turned around to see a very pissed looking Mareucia. The blue haired girl stepped up onto Cathy's porch. "We're going to play a little game called master and dog. I'm the master, you're the dog. We're playing it now!" The girl took out an expensive looking leash and tied it around Cathy's neck. "NOW COME!" The MBC watched with wide eyes as Cathy was dragged away. "NO! I HAVE TO TALK WITH THESE PEOPLE! ~NYA! LET ME GO! ~NYA NYA NYA!" "What was that all about?" Danny asked the others. The MBC members turned to each other and shrugged.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mew Lettuce hit the floor, her body completly soaked in her own attack. She cringed as the Chimera stepped above her, ready to finish her off. A look of anger crossed her features. _No. This can't be the end. I can't go down like this! _By now, everybody in the libary had cleared out and Dylan was knocked out, along with his little lover. The shy mew knew that she was not going to get any help. "MEW LETTUCE!" Or so she thought...The Chimera turned towards the two new arrivals. The two stood there in the doorway. The light shined behind them. "We defend the world, to serve you ~Nya!" Mew Ichigo cheered. "MOVE!" Mew Mint screeched as the Chimera's attack started to head straight towards them. The two mews jumped out of the way just in time. The green mew layed on the floor, watching the other two battle. "RIBBON! STRAWBERRY! CHe-AH!" Mew Ichigo was hit against one of the bookshelves, causing it to fall behind her. "MEW ICHIGO! AH!" The blue mew was hit against the wall as well. The two mews snapped themselves out of it and stood up. Mew Ichigo was holding her arm and Mew Mint was grasping her stomach.

Mew Lettuce got up. This was her chance. "MEW LETTUCE! NOW!" Mew Ichigo called. The mew nodded and flew backwards. "RIBBON! LETTUCE! RUUUUUSH!" The green mew sent her attack twice as hard as she usually did. This caused the Chimera to land on it's back. "MEW MINT!" Mew Ichigo called. Mew Mint re-gained her composure and flew herself into the air. "RIBBON! MINTO! ECHO!" She cryed as the arrow swooped down towards the Chimera. The two mews landed, nodding at Mew Ichigo. The pink mew nodded back and flew herself into the air as well. "RIBBON STRAWBERRY! CHECK!" The Chimera turned into a sould looking thing. "Alien...detected." Mini Blue flew over to the Chimera thing and swalloed it. "Alien...eliminated!" It said cheerfuly. All three of the mew mews made a face at the blue expirement.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"So...I really do love you, and I want to be with you all my life." Dylan said to the young girl he had kissed earlier. The girl gasped and tears welled up in her eyes. "OH DYLAN!"The raven haired beauty rammed into his arms. Dylan smiled at the girl and leaned down. The two's lips ment in a sweet loving kiss.

From a far, Cathy, Mareucia, and Lily watched. "So it was one-sided love all along..." Cathy said dreamily, knowing the feeling of heartbreak. "How upsetting." Mareucia said solemly. "Are you...sure you're okay Lily?" The heartbroken girl turned to them with a fake smile on her face. "I'll be fine. I promise." She said. This however, was proved to be a lie when tears started to stream uncontrollably down her cheeks. The two stared at the girl as she started to wipe her tears away with her hands brawled into fists. "I'm...I'm used to it." She said slowly. The two other mews looked at each other with a worried look gathered upon their face.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Bye byyyyyyeeee!" Cathy said happily as she left the cafe in her uniform. "I better be going too. My favorite T.V show is coming on soon and I really do not want to miss it. Goodbye!" Mareucia said calmly as she exited the cafe after Cathy. "I'm going to take a nap. Goodnight!" Karou said, leaving Koomaji and Lily alone together. The girl still had a look of misfourtane on her face. The girl was about to speak up when Koomaji interupted her. "He's not worth your tears." Lily gasped. "Wha-What?" She asked hesitantly. "That boy, you and Cathy were speaking about. He's not worth your tears." Lily's face softend. "Why do you...care?" She asked. Koomaji looked at her. He blushed and looked away. "I just...I want to know that my workers are okay...and...I think you're too sweet and too beautiful of a girl to be pushed around like that." Lily gasped as a blush crossed her cheeks. "I'm...going to close down the shop. Goodnight, Lily." Koomaji said as he walked out of the cafe. Lily was left standing there, watching the door he left through. "Koomaji..." She whispered. _Thank you........._

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Lily's POV) NEXT TIME ON SINGLETOWN GENERATION MEW: Cathy has been going through some pretty rough times right now! We're all very worried for her! She won't tell us anything about what happened the other night. (Mareucia in BG: Tha'ts because it's none of our business!) Well, I, I know that! I'm just saying-(Cathy in BG: OH NYA! LISSHU'S ATTACKING TOKYO?!) Oh yes, I forgot to mention that-(Karou in BG: Don't forget that the MBC's terribly mad at Cathy, Lily!) Ye-Yes! I'm trying to speak-(Mini Blue in BG: MINI BLUE WANT CAKE NOW!!!!!) (Karou in BG: AH! NO! KOOMAJI! HELP! MINI BLUE IS DISFUNCTIONING!) Oh please everybody! Just calm down! WAH!!!!!!! (Koomaji's POV) Next Time on SGM: 'My Unrequited Love; A Story Never Told' I am NOT saying this! (Cathy's POV) Fine! Then I will! Next time on SGM: 'My Unrequited Love; A Story Never Told ~Nya!' See ya next time! (Lily is weeping in the BG)

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Well, th'ats it for today! ^^ Thank you for reading! I hope you all enjoyed it! There's gonna be some Cathy drama going on next chapter so please stay tuned! XD Not literally, I probably wo'nt update again for a while. Just to let you know, all of you 'Hidden in Glass' fans that are reading this, the update is coming soon I just wrote it and my computer turned off on me...so yeah...Thanks! R&R!


	5. My Unrequited Love:A Story Never Told

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR MONSTER BUSTER CLUB! NOR DO I OWN ANY TRANSFORMATIONS OR LINES! (Ex. We will defend earth to serve you! ~Nya!) OKAY?!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

There have been many super heroines of our time, Wonder woman, Hawk girl, Bat girl, Cat Girl, Sailor Moon, humph, even the power puff girls! However, now is time for a new hero to stand up, and become the leader of a new generation. Now, we all know how Cathy Smith came to earth, how she and her grandfather re-powered the Monster Buster Club, and of course, how she fell for a human boy, and partner, by the name of Danny. But, the question for this story is, did she bite off more than she was barking for by coming to earth?

Chapter 4: My Unrequited Love; A Story Never Told~Nya!

Jingle jingle...shwoop...crrrEEEEEAK.

Cathy unlocked the door to her home to find Mr. Smith was still gone. She sighed. Another day of hard work made her body weak and uneasy. Tonight, she would just skip the dishes and go to bed. Stepping silently up the stairs, a blank expression crossed her face. A sigh. Her cafe' uniform was dirty with flour and dirt from the dishes. She had a little bit of iceing in her hair which made it offly hard to brush. The pink and white bonet in her hair was, for some reason, perfectly clean, unlike the rest of her outfit. Running a soft green towel over her wet skin, she placed a nightgown ontop of her body, giving it warmth. She sighed for the third time that night.

Thudump.

Cathy hopped onto her comfortable bed, the covers filled with pictures of hershey bars, hershy kisses, and anything chocolate with a pink background. Sitting supline on her back, she looked around the room. Pink posters of boy bands and peach pink panit covered her walls. Her door was a pretty shade of green and her roof was green as well. Bored of watching dry paint grow old, Cathy turned her attention to her desk. One was a picture of her and her Grandpa. The next one was of her old pet kitten, Flashlight (She forgot why she named her that), and her on a couch-swing. Cathy was starring happily down towards the white ball of fluff and Flashlight was liking her hand. Oh yeah, that's right. Whenever Flashlight opened her mouth she had some type of rays come out. Hmm, that was a strange animal charecteristic.

She turned her attention to one of her and Sam. They were both winking and sticking their tounges out, a piece sign completing the dramatic duoh. Next was one of her and Chris. He was reaching over her with a look was desperassion on his face. Cathy was holding his favorite game in the air and pushing him backwards with one of her feet and one of her arms. Cathy smiled a giggled a little. Chris was too obsessed with the game so Cathy threw it into the toilet. After all, in the pictures that's what she's holding the game over. She moved her eyes to a picture of her trying to push Jeremy away, he, meanwhile, was trying to kiss her. Sam had taken the picture and in the background you could see Chris smiling and laughing a little at the two. She inwardly barfed and moved onto the next picture.

She instantly regretted it...

Her heart skipped a beat as she looked at the next photo. It was of her and Danny. He had one of his arms around her waist and he was hugging her. Unknowing to him, she had a small blush on her face. She was smiling, though. She had her arms warpped around his neck. In an effort to hold her closer, Danny had laid her head onto his chest. His other arm was on her back. Cathy had a blush as big as the sun on her face, starring at the photo. She remembered this day all too well...

_(Flashback time!)_

_Cathy was groaning. "I've never taken a picture before in my life!" Sam smiled. "Oh come on, Cathy! Just once!" Chris nodded his head. "Are you shy about that or something?" Cathy blushed a little. "No, I just am not sure what a camera would do to a rhapsodian...I mean, isn't it supposed to take your soul away?" Everybody gained a questioning look. "Somebody's been watching too much 'Lord of the Rings.'" Chris mumbled. Danny laughed. "Listen Cath, I'll take the picture with you. That way you don't feel so frightened." She smiled at him with a large joy in her heart. "Thanks, Danny!" A few minuets later, the two were in front of the camera. "What pose do you wanna' do?" Danny asked, smiling at her. "Ummm, I'm not sure. You decide." He smiled happily at her reply and snaked an arm around her waist. "Just go with the flow." A blush crossed Cathy's face as he pulled her closer, her head leaning on his chest._

_It took her a while, but Cathy calmed down in his arms, snaking her own around his neck. She couldn't believe it, Danny was actually being a sweet-heart! With her head held closly to his chest, she could hear his heart beat. For some reason, it was going pretty quickly. Maybe it was a symptom of the camera. She didn't care. At the moment, she could feel her heart beat quickly too. 'What's wrong with me?' She thought. A flash came, and a zip was heard. "Picture taken!" Came Sam's voice. Danny, for some reason didn't let go. Cathy looked up at him. Danny was smiling widly at her. "See, Cath? Cameras arn't so bad!" She blushed. "Th-Thanks..." She said, her legs shaking a little. Cathy could feel Danny loosen his grip a little but he didn't fully let go. '_

_What's he doing?' She asked herself, baffled by her jock friend. Her eyes widened a little when she saw Dannys' facial expression change. He had a kind of sad yet heart-warming look to his features. "Danny-" He bent down towards her ear and whispered something to her, something she'd never forget. "We should do this more often. I like how holding you feels."_

_(End Flashback)_

Cathy's face warmed up towards the picture. That's when it started.

That's when she fell for Danny...

That's the day when she started to wait for _the_ day where he'd hold her in his arms lovingly again. A dream-like sigh escaped from her throat once more as she watched the picture. And, as if fate itself had wanted her to always be depressed, she was snapped back into the real world. Danny was in love with Wendy. He kissed her, she apperently _did _love him back, and they were happy together. Just like that, a tug came into Cathy's heart, and her eyes stinged. She wasn't able to let it happen though. No matter how hard she tried to get her tears to come out, she couldn't get them to! She just couldn't. A heaved breath. The blonde alien girl got up and moved towards her drawer, picking up a picture of everybody. Her, Sam, Chris, Danny, John, and her grandpa.

Stepping onto the balcony, a swift gust of air pushed it's way past her. Ignoring such impolite waves of air, Cathy leaned over the balcony. Thinking back as to what happened on her way home.

_(Flashback)_

_Cathy walked down the sidewalk, one foot after another. She had her cafe' uniform in her bookbag and was going home from the cafe'._

_Bump(bump) Bump(bump) Bump(bump)..._

_"Hm hm hmhmhmhmhm." She hummed, in her mind singing along to one of her favorite songs. Upon hearing a twig snap behind her, she stopped. Her eyes narrowed slightly and bracing herself for attack, she spun around, ready for combat! Cathy calmed down and smiled a little. It was just her friends. Sam, Chris, and Danny. She sighed in relife and waved. "Hey guys!"_

_Her greeting was not too welcoming..._

_"Where were you?"_

_Cathy gasped at Sam's harsh tone._

_"Wha-What?"_

_She could clearly see now that her friend's faces were not glistening with smiles, but painted solemly with frowns. "Where were you Cathy? Today, we couldn't get to the alien on time and it disappered. Do you want to know why?" Cathy cringed. That alien that she and the other mews defeated easily earlier that day was probably what set the MBC alarms off. Cathy hesitated, but steadily nodded her head. Sam glared the same way. "We were waiting for you to show up."_

_Cathy cringed even more. "Uhhhhh, well..."_

_Chris interupted._

_"Uh well nothing Cathy! We knew that if we went without you we might fairly well get our butts kicked!"_

_Cathy's one omen was that Danny hadn't yelled at her yet...and hopefully he wouldn't._

_"Guys, I can explain!" Sam and Chris rose an eyebrow._

_".....Okay,...maybe I can't but I swear I have a good reason!"_

_"And that reason would be...?" Chris asked._

_Cathy gulped._

_"I-I can't tell you."_

_"That's because there isn't one is there?"_

_Cathy gasped and turned to Danny. His voice was sounding offly cold towards her._

_"D-Danny...!"_

_"You don't have an excuse...do you?" He hissed, glarring._

_Cathy felt it right there. Her heart hit the floor._

_Danny was angry with her..._

_"I-....I..."_

_Danny's eyes narrowed farther. "Do you just not care anymore?"_

_Sam nodded. "Cathy...if you don't start to show up at MBC missions,...then we won't be able to trust you anymore."_

_A gasp echoed throughout Cathy's head._

_"I'm sorry Cathy, but we can't right now." Chris apologized._

_"I'm not..." Danny growled. Chris and Sam turned towards him._

_"DANNY!!!"_

_"What? It's true!" He answered._

_"Danny, even so you shouldn't say things like that!"_

_"Just try to apologize!"_

_**Bump(bump) Bump(bump) Bump(bump)...**_

_Cathy didn't stick around to hear more. She couldn't._

_He was mad at her,...maybe even hated her now._

_Because she didn't know what else to do, she ran as fast as her legs could carry her towards her house. Once her foot hit the sidewalk in front of her house, another loud THUMP was heard. She had tripped. Grasping what courage she had left in her body, Cathy pushed herself up off the ground, walking towards her doorstep. The blonde took out her keys and pushed them through the lock._

_Jingle jingle...shwoop...crrrEEEEEAK._

_(End flashback)_

Cathy's chest tightened up and she bit her lip tightly, trying to hold back some whimpers. Tears ran freely down her beautiful face. Falling to the ground, her arms wrapped tightly around the other, perfectly woven.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Swwweep! Sweep sweep sweep swwweep!_

Cathy brushed the broom's hard bristles softly against the floor, moving dirt inside of a pan.

"Uhhhh, is Cathy-Sama okay?" Lily asked, shifting a hand to her mouth.

"I really don't know." Mareucia replied.

A light bulb poofed above her head. "Ah ha!"

This sudden outburst made Lily worry a little what her blue-winged friend had in mind.

"Hey, street urchine! Come clean up my tea set!"

Cathy looked solemly up towards the lorikeet before moving offly ghost-like over to the table, picking up the tea set, and moving it into the kitchen.

A question mark popped up above both mew's heads.

Mareucia grimaced.

"MAKE SURE TO CLEAN THEM WELL!"

A little bit of water splashed onto their faces, earning a small shreik from them both.

The two peeked their head into the cowboy-styled door to find Cathy, with a depressed face, roughly yet gracefully cleaning out the tea set. Their mew's jaws dropped and they slowly pulled their heads out of the door. "What is her _problem_? Usually calling her a street urchine and ordering her to do stuff makes her go CRAZY mad!" Lily nodded at her friend's thoughts and thoughtfully put a hand to her chin. Mareucia repeated the act. Thought bubbles poofed up above their head several times, but never made it to the big circle. They just kept poofing away then poofing back one at a time. That is, until they figured out the problem.

The two gasped and turned to each other, pointing at one another.

"IT'S A BOY!"

The two thoughtfully peeked their heads in through the door again to see Cathy's face.

"Yep, it's a boy alright." Mareucia whispered.

"How can you tell?"

"It's the same look you had when that Dill-Hill-Billy guy dumped you."

Lily gasped and her face turned red.

"His name was Dylan and he was not white trash!"

Mareucia shrugged.

"Hey, suit yourself!"

The two turned back towards Cathy and gasped in horror. Cathy was standing right in front of them with a look like she had just murdered somebody with her bare hands. "AHHHHHH!" The fish and bired fell onto the bums, looking up at their pink fury-filled friend.

"Were you guys spying on me?"

A dark voice clouded over her usual cheery one.

"N-N-No!" Lily answered.

"D-Don't be ridiclouse Cathy-Chan!"

Her hard stare turned into one of despression once again.

"It's alright...you're not even doing even half as much harm to me as they are..."

The blonde's ghost-like body moved away over to the front door and set the broom down.

The green and blue colored girls laid there, looking after the pink member as she moved, ahem, slithered, across the cafe'.

"What in darn heck is wrong with her?" Mareucia growled, getting up.

"It's more than a boy." Lily got up as well.

"What?"

"Weren't you listening?"

_(Flashback)_

_"It's alright...you're not even doing even half as much harm to me as they are..."_

_(End flashback)_

"So...what you're saying is...?"

Lily turned towards her wing-less friend.

"Now it may be true that the boy is involved, but it could very well be her personal friends."

Koomaji stepped out from behind the corner.

"Cathy...right?"

The two gasped.

"Koomaji!"

"The problem is with Cathy, correct?" He asked again, seemingly more egar for an answer.

Lily and Mareucia turned to each other, turning back to their boss, they nodded. The boy kept his straight face. "She'll be fine."

"Huh?"

The two gasped. Koomaji nodded towards the ghost-like Cathy. "She'll be fine, she's a strong girl." The mews turned to each other. Lily looked towards the green-haired brat. "Are you sure?" He nodded once more. "As long as she has her two real friends, she'll come along fine." The three turned towards the blonde as she carried a bunch of glass plates, balancing them. "Oh no...she's gonna-"

BLAM! PSHHH PSHH PSHH!

The tower of plates Cathy held had fallen, along with her, to the floor. The three teens cringed at the accident. "It's a good thing we're not open yet..." Mareucia pointed out, all three sweat-dropping. "Okay, I take it back. That girl needs some seriouse help." Koomaji restated, going to help Lily get Cathy up. The poor girl had dizzy eyes.

SLAM!

THe four turned towards Karou, who stood in the doorway.

"Girls, we've got a situation in Tokyo!"

Cathy raised an eyebrow.

'We're in Singletown!"

Koomaji shrugged.

"You're protectors of the world, not Singletown."

The jaws of all three mews dropped.

"You're kidding..."

"Nope. Get over there to Japan, quickly!"

The three sighed and Cathy turned towards them both. "You ready girls?"

"Mew Mew Lettuce! Metamorphose!"

"Mew Mew Minto! Metamorphose!

"Mew Mew Strawberry! Metamorphose!"

Fshwoo!

Mew Ichigo and Mew Lettuce jumped from roof top to roof top, Mew Mint following behind in the air. Mew Ichigo looked next to her blue ball of fur as he laid silently in her arms.

"Are we getting close, Mini blue?"

"I'll start up my sireons when we're close-**I'M A BLUE CREATURE! CUTE LITTLE CREATURE! I'M A BLUE CUTIE, FLUFFY-BALL-OF-JOY!**" The three mews looked down at the singing ball of fury with annoyed glances.

"Aaaaaand we're close." Mew Ichigo announced, bordaline wanting to kill the singing creature.

"Closer then you think, Kitten!" The two jumped off of the last roof, the third landing. "What the? Who was that?" Mew Mint hissed. Mew Lettuce tensed up. "Lettuce Castenets!"

"Minto Arrow!"

"Strawberry bell!"

"Awwww, kitten wants to play?"

Mini blue looked up. "Up there! Up there!"

The three directed their attention to the sky as a bloby like thing appeared, a red haired boy with a 'manly' skirt with shorts hanging down way too low, accompanied by a red top that made him look like a transvestite. Mew Ichigo gasped and her eyes narrowed towards the red being. "LISSHU!" She growled. "I WON'T FORGIVE YOU! YOU STOLE MY INNOCENCE AND YOU'RE GONNA' PAY!" The other two mew's jaws dropped. "Mew Ichigo...he...?" Her face turned blood red. "NO WAY! HE DIDN'T DO THAT HE JUST STOLE MY FIRST KISS!!!" The mews 'oh'ed and looked back towards Lisshu. "Now now, Kitten. I told you to call me Lish." She growled once again. "I'll call you what I WANT to call you! Anyways, We defend the earth, to serve you!~Nya!" He rolled his eyes. "Oh well, it was nice knowing ya' Kitten, but I've got a world to take over for my master and he won't be happy if I don't rid of you first. Chow!" With that, he telaported away.

"Huh?"

"Wasn't he supposed to attack us in order to rid of us?" Mew Lettuce asked her friends.

They turned to her.

"Yeah, but obviously he has some seriouse family issues he needs to work out if he's calling random girls 'Kitten.'" Mew Mint responded.

BUM. BUM. BUM.

Mew Ichigo turned around, her jaw dropping. "Uhhh...guys?"

"Not now, Mew Ichigo." Mew Mint hissed. "Anyways, we want to find the alien quickly."

Lily nodded.

"G-GUYS! WE'VE GOT BIGGER THINGS TO WORRY ABOUT THAN SOME STUPID ALIEN!"

The two turned around, their jaws dropping as well.

"CHIMERAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

Mini Blue ran towards an alley, hiding there from the fight.

The squid-like alien threw one of it's tentacles around Mew Lettuce, lifting her upwards. "AH!!" Twirling the young fish around in large circles, he threw her against the side of a buliding. "MEW LETTUCE!" Mew Ichigo screeched.

Big mistake...

The alien turned towards the two mews and thrashed them into the wall of a seperate buliding. Thankfully, both bulidings were closed. The mews three clutched their aching sides and in an attempt to fight, Mew Mint pulled out her attack.

"Now you've done it!" The blue charecter crouched down, giving herself a large jump upwards. Flinging her body into the sky, the bird pulled back her arrow.

"RIBBON MINTO-" A tentacal lashed out towards her, disrupting her attack and crashing her against the side of the tree. "MEW MINT!" Mew Lettuce charged herself towards the giant-like squid, hoping to get a hit on him. This idea, however, prooved unsucessful and she was hit backwards into the roof of the same buliding. "MEW LETTUCE!" Mew Ichigo lanuched her body from the ground and ran to her friend's side. "Are you okay?" She asked. Mew Lettuce shook her head sorrofully. "Good, I'll take care of the overgrown dinner and you take care of Minto, got it?" Mew Lettuce nodded obidently and jumped off of the buliding herself. "MEW MINTO!" Rushing to her dear friend, she slid down next to her. Mew Mint was on her knees, leaning against the tree she was knocked into.

Mew Lettuce reached onto her friend's shoulders. "Mew Mint! Mew Mint, can you hear me?!" The squid took notice of life and hissed, swinging one of it's tentacls at the two. Mew Lettuce braced for attack yet screeched. "NO!" Mew Ichigo Jumped in front of the two, using her Strawberry bell to deflect the incoming attack, or in this case, squid arm. "Mew Ichigo!" The pink neko mew pushed harder against the squid's attack. The tentacl pulled back in a speedy haist was it recognized that it wasn't going to win. Mew Ichigo turned around towards her comrads. "You guys okay?" She asked, worried for her two friends. "MEW ICHIGO LOOK OUT!" Mew Lettuce shrieked in horror. By the time the pink neko turned around it was too late. Two tentacls teamed up and threw Mew Ichigo against a tree herself. The girl slowly slid down the tree, her eyes narrowed to the point it looked like they were closed.

A groan attempted the come from her but she wouldn't let it out. instead, she just laid there and winced, nearly seperated from the dear world. "MEW ICHIGO!" Mew Lettuce screamed, terrified. Jumping up from her spot, she got her castanets ready. "RIBBON LETTUCE! RUSH!" The icy cold water hit the alien.

Another big mistake...

Sense a squid is a water animal, the chimera grew about 10 feet taller.

Mew Lettuce gulped.

"Uh...oh..." Swinging another one of it's tentacls around, he hit the green mew into Mew Mint, making it easier for a final finish off. The squid, as nasty as it sounds, lifted up one of it's arms and got ready to spray acid ink onto the two helpless mews. Lisshu, watching from the roof of some work place, started to smirk evily at his suscess so far. An evil laugh played on his tounge. "Soon, master, the world will be yours!" "Didn't your mommy ever tell you it's not nice to hit girls?" Lish gasped and he looked down. Mew Ichigo had awaken and was pointing her bell to the now 10 feet taller squid. A small cut was on the side of her head, and it was bleeding still. However, it seemed that the only thing on Cathy's mind was saving her friends.

She was paying no mind to the cut on her head, nor to the one on her waist, or the one on her chest and back. She just paid attention to the chimera in front of her. "As a friend of mine would say, Hasta La Vista baby! RIBBON! STRAWBERRY! CHECK!!!" What was left of the neko's powers was thrown into the attack, her mind, her body, her soul, everything. Anything she had was given to protecting her friends. The attack was forceful, and it came out beautiful. The chimera was reverted into a ball-looking thingy once again, and the real squid poofed back into it's old self, not remembering a thing. Lisshu's eyes narrowed. "Crap...look's like Kittens stronger then I thought." Mew Ichigo turned around to face the red alien as he glared down at her and transported away.

Mini Blue flew over towards what was left of the chimera and ate the power-enducing ornament. "Threat...deleated...threat...deleated!" He said cheerfuly.

"MEW ICHIGO!!!!!!" The pink mew turned to see her green and blue friends running towards her. "Hey...guys..." She whispered. Before the two friends could reach their destination, the world went black around her, and she fell for what felt like centuries before hitting the ground.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The world seemed blurred for a few minuets when Cathy opened her eyes. It seemed like only a dream that she couldn't remember. Then, it hit her. The fight with her friends, the pictures on her desk, the balcony, the slipping and falling of her and the dishes, and the big fight against the squid. It hit her as hard as a stone...you know what? Screw the rock, a boulder. And along with getting hit with a boulder, comes tears. "Is she awake?" Came a voice.

"She's crying!" Came another.

"Look at all of her cuts and bruises! Who WOULDN'T be crying?" Another voice.

"Poor Cathy-Sama!" The last voice.

"Look! She's awake!" The first voice pointed out again.

Cathy completly opened her eyes, and besides the tears, everything was clear. There stood Koomaji, Karou, and a regulare Mareucia and Lily. Cathy made sure to make notice that she was in Koomaji's room, and there were posters on the walls and roof. The room had white walls and a green floor. There was a closed tan door as well. After noticing this, Cathy noticed she was in his bed...with his T-shirt on. A dark blush crossed her face as she sat up quickly. "Oh my gosh guys! I'm so sorry for fainting like that!" Koomaji shook his head back and forth at her. "You fainted from blood loss. It couldn't be helped!" Cathy pouted slightly. "I'm still sorry. I'm in your clothes and bed, arn't I?" Koomaji nodded. "Yeah, but it's alright. At least you don't have some type of STD or something." Cathy smiled and laughed.

Koomaji looked at the girl and nodded down towards her clothing. "Be careful to hide those cuts and bruises. We don't want anybody suspecting anything." Cathy's smile went to a more seriouse one. She nodded her head to show approval of the advice. "I hope..." She said. "...I can."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Cathy's POV) NEXT TIME ON SINGLETOWN GENERATION MEW: Ooh NYAAAAA! The MBC arn't my friends anymore?! WHY WHY WHY!!!!!? But that's not even it at all! I'm being stalked by some freaky 4th grader?! She knows my cat secret?! AH NYAAAAA WHAT'S NEEEEEEEEEEEEEXT!!!!!!!!!!? Next time on SGM: "Monkey See, Monkey Want!~Nya!


End file.
